


And so they grew up

by SavvyPineapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Growing Up, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyPineapple/pseuds/SavvyPineapple
Summary: A short, one-shot drabble into the lives of Marinette and Adrien after high school graduation and their next step in life.





	And so they grew up

After highschool, Marinette had her pick of fashion design schools scrambling for her admittance. Her impressive portfolio and history of commercially successful work at such a young age had paved her way into cities throughout Europe. But she settled for something close to home, telling her parents that she wasn't ready for bigger things yet, but secretly feeling that she had enough bigger things going on already, thank you very much.

Gabriel Agreste kept a close eye on her progress, begrudgingly admitting that the young woman was not only extremely talented, but was highly likely to be a long term fixture in the Agreste family. And since his own son had shown no interest in his haute coture legacy, he would need to look for a protege in the near future anyway.

Adrien, on the other hand, shocked his classmates and horrified his father by asking Marinette's father for a job at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, hoping to become a baker himself. Having spent many an early morning, late night and happy weekend in the bakery, he had fallen in love with the calm warmth of the kitchen and the gentle, methodical rythym of baking that produced such heart-warming treats.

Tom, having been the role model for Marinette's kindness and gentle heart, had grown terribly fond of the shy, well-mannered young man who treated his daughter with such respect and adoration, and welcomed him with open arms. Sabine, being the role model for Marinette's independence, strength and considerble sass, laughingly commented that at least they'd be keeping the bakery in the family.

In fact, Adrien's easy assimilation into the role of future-son-in-law was Sabine's favourite string to pull. When he called her Mrs Dupain-Cheng, she quickly told him to get used to calling Sabine, or better yet, yuè mǔ (mother-in-law). And when he mentioned that he was considering finding an apartment closer to the bakery to make the early morning starts easier, she told him to stop being silly and just move in - he'd be inheriting the place anyway.

Once she discovered that he was fluent in Chinese, her teasing only escalated. Marinette would watch in horror while Adrien turned a lumonescent red, refusing to translate the conversation out of embarrassment while Sabine pretended to be the picture of innocence.

Despite all the teasing, Adrien found himself happier than he had ever been in his life - even happier than when he found out that his beloved Ladybug was his darling Marinette!

In baking, he found a sense of purpose and fulfilment that he had never achieved through his high-end, coture career of his teens. And being there to witness a sleepy Marinette stumbling into the kitchen for breakfast cuddling into his hugs for warmth was the highlight of his day.

Initially she had been hesitant to show any physical affection in front of her parents. But on her first day of college, her father, mother and Adrien had all lined up to say goodbye and wish her luck. Her father had wrapped her in a wam hug full of pride, before passing her to her mother for butterfly kisses and words of encouragement. And then Adrien had opened his arms, puckered his lips and looked at her expectantly. Her parents' cheshire grins were more than she could handle, and she ducked away with scarlet cheeks, listening to them chuckle in the wake of her embarrassment.

Chat Noir had been deplorable that night, complaining that he couldn't focus at all, so agonising was his heartbreak at the rejection. He had pouted and sighed and moped until his Ladybird showered him with affection and promised that he would get proper goodbyes in the morning too.

And so Ladybug and Chatnoir would flit across the rooves of Paris (when their busy schedules would allow it), while Marinette and Adrien would trade gentle hugs and kisses in the morning, before Marinette went to college and Adrien opened the store for the day. And if Sabine and Tom spent a little more time experiementing with wedding cake recipes than strictly needed for the customer base, neither of the love birds could find it in their hearts to point it out.


End file.
